The invention relates to a working method for manufacturing blanks of fiber-reinforced synthetic resin stock or compounds, which are used for the manufacture of synthetic resin goods by means of the compression molding process. When such synthetic resin stock, known as "SMC" (Sheet Moulding Compound), is being processed to the finished product, which is the synthetic resin object, the attempt is made to arrange the fabrication technique in such a manner that the finished product is provided with the best possible physical properties.
Glass fibers of monofilaments bundled to rovings are given preference as reinforcing fibers, but fibers of organic substances such as polyester, polyamide, aramide and the like are also used, which comes straight from the spinning plant or are taken off delivery spools in an endless manner and --mixed with cut fibers--are fed to a moulding plant. In such plants, the fibers are embedded into the moulding compound of resin composition and fillers, see for example German patent specification No. 22 47 142.
In this connection, the SMC coming out of the plant is enclosed in plastic films, so that it can be conveniently transported and stored, e.g. in rolls. If the compound is not enclosed in film, then it can be loaded into containers only in batches, and further processing is greatly impeded.
Even in the case of the compound embedded in films, the film has to be removed before the compound is fed into the moulding press, and this is always done by hand. Then mouldable lots have to be cut by hand from the compound and laid together, in order then to be placed into the mould, an operation which also is performed by hand.